Perompak dan Penyamar
by Cheros
Summary: "Namaku Fei, keluargaku baru pindah ke kota minggu ini." Besok-besok, Fang mau jadi pemandu sorak saja kalau ada misi yang aneh-aneh. Apalagi kalau yang mengatur rencana mereka adalah kapten setan bermata merah nyalang yang kebetulan adalah kakaknya.
1. Penyamar -Fang

**Boboiboy (c) Monsta** _(Saya hanya pindah tokohnya saja)_

 **Perompak dan Penyamar (c) cheros**

...

...

Membenarkan letak poninya sedikit, Fang merasa dia ketinggalan dalam obrolan berbalut aura abu-abu yang menguar di udara, dalam hati dia mengumpat keras-keras karena terlalu fokus dalam urusannya (yang pasti dianggap tak penting, karena semua awak kapal bodoh ini selain dia bukanlah makhluk yang peduli fashion, mereka takkan mengerti gaya busana meski gaya busana sendiri yang menampar wajah mereka keras-keras)

Saat itulah Fang merasakan tangan jahat kakaknya memberi salam ke pipinya yang tak bersalah.

"Melamun saat persiapan misi?" Sembur Si Kapten, matanya menyala-nyala garang. Fang bisa melihat di belakang Kaizo teman-temannya meringis, ngilu dengan merah marah yang mulai timbul di pipinya. Kecuali Gopal, dia selalu tahu kapan saat terburuk untuk tertawa karena sekarang semuanya menyikutnya keras tepat di perut.

Setelah mencicitkan maaf kecil dan meringis, bersiap-siap sebelum kemungkinan terburuk seperti Kaizo berpikiran untuk melempatya keluar pesawat sekarang atau sejenisnya—siapa yang tahu, yang pasti Fang menyesal berdiri dekat-dekat dengan jendela, hal yang justru akan membuat kemungkinan dia melayang di angkasa lepas hanya berjarak dua jengkal dari dirinya saat ini—Fang segera menghembuskan napas lega begitu Si Kapten segera kembali ke tengah ruangan, Boboiboy dan yang lainnya segera kembali berdiri tegap, beberapa keringat pengkhianat mengalir dari dahi mereka.

"Karena sepertinya sebagian dari kalian berpikir penjelasan akan terdengar membosankan, aku akan langsung saja menyimpulkan misi kali ini." Nada final dari kalimatnya sama sekali tak terdengar menyenangkan, tapi tak seorangpun menyanggah, tak Gopal ataupun Papa Zola. Tak satupun. "Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying dan Yaya ikut aku untuk mengatasi perompak dari luar. Cattus, Papa Zola dan Komandan Kokoci akan tetap di kapal dan memberikan arahan."

Fang baru saja akan berusaha menyanggah sebelum Kaizo, yang jelas saja menduga dia akan berlaku demikian, memotong kalimatnya yang belum sempat secuilpun dia siulkan, "Kau, seperti biasa, dapat bagian penyamaran."

Saat itu, dipenuhi aura seram dan tatapan galak begitu jelas saja Fang hanya menggangguk bodoh dan membaur dengan sisa temannya yang telah lebih dulu tumpah ruah ke sisi lain kapal. Tak mau lama-lama membusuk dipandangi Kaizo yang galaknya tak pernah kedaluwarsa.

...

...

Belakangan, Fang baru tahu kalau misi mereka sebenarnya cukup menarik.

Menurut penjelasan Yaya—karena Ying cepat sekali saat menjelaskan dan Fang hanya dengar bagian akhir dari kalimatnya, itupun tak banyak yang bisa dia simpulkan dari penjelaskan kilat Ying—para perompak liar mengejar sebuah power sphera yang kemungkinan besar sekarang tengah bersembunyi di suatu planet, ketika mereka mendekati planet tersebut dan mencari titik letak lokasi pasti dari si power sphera yang malang, mereka menemukan bahwa tempat yang ditujukan adalah sebuah Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Hal ini tentu akan sangat mencemaskan pihak sekolah jika mereka mengatakannya, sedangkan perompak kemungkinan juga menemukan titik lokasi itu dapat mengancam keselamatan para siswa di sana.

Tapi begitu Yaya, dengan senyum agak bersalah, menyatakan kalau sebenarnya sekolah yang mereka bicarakan ini sekolah khusus perempuan. Yang mana membuat Gopal dan Boboiboy, yang juga mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil menahan tawa mereka sedari tadi akhirnya tak kuat lagi dan menyemburkan semua sisa kegelian mereka pada Fang.

Fang yang tak senang dengan perkembangan misi mereka memutuskan untuk memprotes semua masalahnya pada pemberi rencana.

Kaizo yang tak suka diganggu saat mempersiapkan alat-alat menghadiahinya satu tamparan galak di pipi dan sebuah bando manis. Boboiboy dan Gopal berakhir menggelepar di lantai lantaran kehabisan kotak tertawa untuk menyemburkan kegelian mereka.

Setelah melempar bando merah muda bermotif hati dengan seluruh rasa sebal yang tersisa, Fang menghela napas. Boboiboy meletakkan tangannya di bahu Fang, agaknya merasa simpatik melihat kerasnya kapten mereka pada adiknya sendiri.

"Kalau kau perlu teman latihan, minta saja pada Ying atau Yaya. Aku yakin mereka pasti akan membantumu!"

Mendengar Gopal kembali menggelepar dan tatapan tak berdosa dari si pengendali elemen. Fang menyikut keras ulu hati Boboiboy. Sementara korbannya meringis sakit, dia lantas mengambil langkah menuju perpustakaan.

...

...

Setelah membaca referensi mengenai Sekolah Menengah Pertama dan beberapa kasus aneh pembulian yang entah darimana datangnya, Fang juga entah mengapa tanpa sengaja membaca beberapa cerita romansa picisan menggelikan—yang tokoh utamanya baik sekali, atau bodoh sekali sebenarnya dan beberapa anak-anak jahat dengan pakaian dan wajah menor mereka, dan lagi jangan lupakan objek incaran keduanya adalah laki-laki bodoh yang bahkan tak tahu cara memilih pasangan yang benar. Hei, beberapa kisah ini ada kasus percobaan pembunuhan dan kriminalnya! Sejak kapan sekolah jadi seseram ini—Fang tak tahu dia harus mempercayai ini atau tidak.

Tapi dia berakhir memasukkan beberapa majalah Nakayoshi yang dia temukan ke dalam ranselnya, bersama beberapa novel lain dan spin-off mereka. Karena spin-off selalu membantu mengatasi plot hole yang timbul di mana-mana, bukan seperti tuduhan Ying yang mengatakan kalau Fang demam romansa picisan. Itu tuduhan tak berdasar! Lagipula kalau plotnya dibenahi sedikit, cerita-cerita bodoh ini mirip kisah detektif, hanya sedikit lebih tak berguna. Ya, begitulah.

Ying menepuk-nepuk punggungnya emosional, di sampingnya Yaya mengangguk-angguk setuju seolah papa yang bangga dengan anaknya. Fang ingin mengembalikan emosi itu dengan setara, mereka telah membantunya banyak untuk memahami berbagai hal yang dia perlukan untuk menyamar.

"Bagus, Fei. Sekarang pakailah seragammu."

Kedua pengkhianat itu serta merta menggunakan serangan gabungan mereka pada Fang—dan akan selalu Fang! Dia masih tak rela dengan nama barunya!—yang berakhir di kamar ganti dengan kemeja putih dan sebuah rok biru sepantaran lutut, Fang ingin memandang benda yang dipegangnya hina, belum lagi pita merah muda yang harus dia kenakan sebagai dasi!

Gedoran galak dan teriakan dari kakakya dengan cepat membuatnya memikirkan ulang pilihan hidupnya, sambil sesekali mengutuki pakaian yang mau tak mau harus dipakainya. Fang sama sekali tak penasaran bagaimana wajah teman-temannya saat melihatnya nanti.

Terlebih wajah kakakknya dan beberapa atasannya yang lain. Tidak, terimakasih banyak.

...

...

"Namaku Fei, keluargaku baru pindah ke kota minggu ini."

Gopal pasti sudah menggelepar tertawa di lantai kalau saja Boboiboy tidak menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan membisikkan beberapa hal. Sementara di sisi seberang mereka Kapten Kaizo hanya menggangguk-angguk setuju, seolah itulah yang dia inginkan, seorang adik perempuan yang baru saja SMP. "Bagus, kalau begitu cepatlah berangkat dan kita turunkan Fang di titik yang ditentukan, pastikan tak seorangpun melihatnya turun dari markas ini."

Setelah memberi hormat, semua temannya lantas kocar-kacir menuju tempat mereka dan bersiap-siap jika ada perintah baru. Boboiboy mengirimkannya satu cengiran dan jempol terangkat, sesuatu yang selalu dia lakukan sampai Fang merasa dia sudah hapal apa yang akan dikatakannya, "Terbaik, Fang!"

Fang menggeram dan menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan tangannya yang tanpa sarung tangan, sementara Boboiboy sudah sigap menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, menyalurkan rasa simpatinya sekali lagi meski Fang merasa itu sama sekali tak membantu apapun. Dia terlalu malas untuk menepis tangan Boboiboy dan memulai lagi dengan satu topik yang tak pernah dia lepaskan belakangan ini, "Kaizo membenciku."

"Sama sekali tidak berpikir itu masalahnya." Boboiboy mengendikkan bahu, kelihatan sekali sudah menebak apa yang Fang coba utarakan.

"Lalu apa? Menurutmu apa!"

"Aku jelas tak mau bilang kalau kakakmu contoh kakak yang baik atau sesuatu seperti kemungkinan kalau dia bisa saja peduli padamu," Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya, meringis untuk sesuatu yang tak jelas. Fang berani taruhan dia membayangkan wajah Kaizo yang memandangnya. Fang dalam hati maklum. "Tapi kalau dia sebenci itu, dia bisa saja meninggalkanmu sejak lama."

Benar juga.

"Dan kalau aku sejahat itu, sekarang kalian sudah kuhukum karena lalai dari tugas."

Boboiboy nyaris saja meloncat, mulutnya sudah merapal mantra tak koheren ketika satu tangan Kaizo mampir di bahunya. Fang bisa merasakan tangan lain Kaizo di bahunya, mau tak mau membuat aura dingin beku mengalir ke sisi bagian tubuhnya yang paling dekat dengan tangan itu.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang tergesa, Boboiboy lantas sudah menghilang ditarik sang kapten mereka, sementara Fang hanya diam di sana. Kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai kemungkinan yang tak menyenangkan, entah misinya saat ini atau Kaizo, keduanya sama sekali tak mau berakhir baik, sepertinya.

...

...

Fang dengan senang hati menarik semua kata-kata tak jelasnya tadi pagi.

Sekolah ini keren sekali. Semua orang memandangnya kagum begitu dia melewati koridor, setelah perkenalan tadi pagi dan segala jenis detail tak penting yang akan selalu terjadi ada anak baru: seperti pencarian meja dan sedikit perkenalan singkat dengan teman-teman di meja sekitarnya. Fang merasa pandangan kagum mereka tak terlepas sedikitpun darinya. Yah, jelas saja, dia adalah anak tertinggi di kelas mereka (kelihatannya), bahkan saat duduk pun rasanya dia bisa dengan mudah ditemukan. Ketika anak lain bertanya dia hanya perlu bilang dia atlet basket ("Basket? Apa itu?" "Permainan bola." "Seperti permainan bekel?" "… Apa itu bekel?") dari kotanya sebelumnya. Pelajaran pertama mereka tadi matematika dan Fang—Fei? Terserah—dengan mudah menjawabnya, tentu saja! Hari ini berjalan baik dan lancar.

Namun, sesekali dia harus tetap siaga, apapun hal janggal yang ada di sekitarnya bisa jadi merupakan petunjuk keberadaan power sphera yang mereka cari-cari. Fang sudah menanyakan letak berbagai macam tempat di sekolah mereka pada teman-teman barunya, dan mereka tentu saja setuju untuk mengajaknya berkeliling setelah pulang sekolah. Tapi tetap saja, mencari lebih cepat tentu terdengar seperti pilihan yang baik.

"Fei, mau ke mana?" Seorang temannya yang berkucir dan agak berisik, Fang berusaha mengingat-ingat namanya, tanpa permisi menarik tangannya dan setengah menyeretnya ke arah berlawanan, "Kantin ke arah sini, tahu!"

"Eh, aku … tak begitu merasa lapar?" Lagipula Kaizo akan memukul pantatnya nanti saat dia kembali dengan perut penuh dan pipi berlumuran saos.

Geli, Lisa (atau sejenisnya) terkekeh seolah Fang bodoh, "Kalau kau tahu menunya kau takkan berkata begitu. Aku berani taruhan."

Tertarik dengan kepercayaan diri aneh yang dimiliki si gadis berkuncir kuda, Fang menyimpulkan cengiran biasanya, "Heh, memangnya apa?"

"Hari ini ada donat baru, kau suka donat, 'kan?"

"Tidak juga, tuh." Fang baru saja akan berbalik begitu Lisa gelagapan.

"T-tapi hari ini ada rasa baru! Tomat, Ceri, Blueberry dan uhhh." Terlihat seperti berpikir keras sekali untuk memenangkan taruhan mereka, padahal mereka belum jelas bertaruh apa. Tapi Fang hanya mengedikkan bahu tak acuh dan kembali berjalan, toh kalaupun donatnya seenak itu dia tetap bisa titip saja nanti pada gadis itu, 'kan?

"Aku tak yakin nama rasanya, sesuatu seperti lobak atau sejenisnya? Aku tak yakin kau menyukainya, tapi paling tidak ceri dan blueberry terdengar enak, 'kan!"

Fang serta merta berbalik dan malah menyeret Lisa menuju kantin, persetan dengan Kaizo. Kaptennya tak bisa melihatnya dari sini, 'kan?

...

...

...

"Ingatkan aku untuk menjitak Fang nanti saat dia kembali."

Boboiboy membelokkan kepalanya cepat ke layar utama yang menampilkan titik letak Fang berada, kantin tertulis jelas. Boboiboy menaikkan alis heran, "Ada masalah, Kapten?"

Kaizo serta merta mengulang percakapan Fang dan seorang gadis bersuara agak melengking, Boboiboy lantas ingin memijat kepalanya, pusing dengan tingkah antik yang harusnya tak ditunjukkan temannya saat itu. Boboiboy meletakkan box senjata ke rak paling bawah, dia bisa dengar dengan jelas dengkuran Gopal yang tertidur dengan dagu bertengger di sapu, sebentar lagi sapu itu akan patah.

"Ku-kurasa dia perlu sarapan juga, ini masih cukup pagi, 'kan?"

"Aku tak minta pendapatmu."

Boboiboy melipat mulutnya rapat dan kembali mengambil beberapa persediaan lain, sementara Kaizo bergerak dari tempat duduknya, mengatakan beberapa kata pada Yaya—dan Ying yang ada di belakang Yaya, lipatan-lipatan berkerut terbentuk di dahi keduanya—yang kemudian mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat pada layar-layar tiga dimensi yang separuh transparan. Boboiboy takkan pernah tertarik dengan cara kerja pesawat dan teknologi Alien. Tidak, dia lebih suka berada di lapangan.

"Uh, jadi Kapten," Boboiboy melemparkan kertas asal pada Gopal sebelum Kaizo menyadarinya molor saat bekerja, "Apa yang sebenarnya akan kita lakukan?" Boboiboy bisa melihat kerutan mulai timbul di dahi Kaizo, Boboiboy merapal opening Doramomon saking takutnya, "A-anda belum menjelaskannya sama sekali."

Menghela napas, Kaizo tak sama sekali berusaha menyembunyikan kejengkelannya yang tak pernah pudar, "Kau, kalian, dan aku akan melacak perompaknya. Fang melacak Power Spheranya." Jelaskan singkat. Gopal membuat huruf O dengan mulutnya, Boboiboy berani taruhan dia tak paham.

"Kenapa Fang yang menyamar?"

Ying mengangkat tangannya seolah ini kelas. Mau tak mau seisi ruangan menghentikan total kegiatan mereka dan melihat ke arah Kaizo, sama-sama penasaran dengan keputusannya.

Kaizo menatap semua orang di ruangan satu persatu seolah menunggu salah satu dari mereka mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyerah, tapi tak satupun dari mereka melakukannya (Gopal tidak, bukannya tak mau, dia terlihat mau mati kapan saja tiap Kaizo melihatnya), Boboiboy baru saja ingin menyanggah saat sang Kapten berucap, "Alasan yang sama kenapa dia yang ke Bumi dulu."

"Kenapa bukan aku? Atau Yaya?"

Ying berani sekali. Boboiboy tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan langsung, jadi dia memberikan jempol paling berjaya yang bisa dia sodorkan diam-diam dari balik punggung Kaizo.

"Alasan yang sama," kalimat Kaizo terdengar sangat final hingga tak ada siapapun yang berani menyanggah, "aku tak melihat tangan-tangan bekerja, jadi kalian mau dikembalikan ke komandan kalian?"

Meski tak berteriak atau mendelik garang, bahkan Gopal pun kembali membersihkan lantai pesawat mereka, padahal gagang sapunya terbalik, tapi tak ada yang berani mengingatkannya.

...

...

Mereka membereskan semuaya dengan cepat, agaknya Boboiboy bangga dengan kecekatan yang timbul entah dari mana, mereka belum pernah berberes secepat ini. Apakah ini kekuatan Kaizo yang sebenarnya? Boboiboy membayangkan wajah galak Kaizo sebentar, dia mengangguk setuju dengan kesimpulannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

Boboiboy seketika terlonjak, dia lantas melapor dengan sigap (dan gagap) kalau persiapan mereka sudah sempurna dan siap untuk berangkat. Kaizo sepertinya memang hobi membuat semua orang takut padanya, dengan langkah kaki tak terdengar dan aura dingin begitu, kapan Kaptennya ini akan punya pasangan? Boboiboy yakin tak akan dalam waktu dekat.

"Kerja Bagus." Kaizo mengangguk setuju, Boboiboy jadi entah kenapa merasa bangga.

"Nyalakan mode khusus peyamaran pesawat dan kita akan menelusuri semua wilayah di sekitar sekolah, jangan sampai terlihat siapapun."

Semua lantas memberi hormat dan kabur kocar-kacir ke tempat mereka, Ying dan Yaya membantu mengatur kemudi dan menyalakan mode sesuai dengan petunjuk Kaizo, sementara sang kapten sendiri memeriksa semua persiapan dan memperhatikan monitor yang menyala dengan seksama. Boboiboy duduk di kursi kosong yang tersisa jauh di belakang ruang kendali, Gopal diam-diam mengubah roti lempem perbekalan mereka menjadi makanan ringan. Ketika Kaizo melihatnya, Gopal menawarkan makanannya dengan bulir keringat mengalir deras di pipi.

"K-kapten mau Koko Krunchy?"

Kaizo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"…. Ah, tak jadi, Kapten terlihat seperti yang lebih suka makan batu bara daripada makanan manis renyah."

Kaizo mengembalikan fokusnya pada layar monitor, hal yang tak diduga Boboiboy karena dia jelas mengira Gopal hanya akan tinggal nama. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, Gopal sendiri terlihat memutih begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya dan padangannya nyaris tak percaya, dia pasti mengira dirinya nyaris mati beberapa detik sebelumnya.

...

...

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau lihat sendiri: warna dindingnya pink dan atapnya karamel. Itu pasti toko kue!"

"Tapi ada bunga di sudut-sudut atapnya! Dan di bagian depan dan di halaman belakang dan di namanya! Itu toko bunga."

"Tidak adakah dari kalian yang berpikir mungkin saja itu hanya rumah orang biasa?"

"Ah, tidak, itu toko hewan!"

Taruhan terpasang di meja, Gopal memberikan semua persediaan coki-coki permen cokelat kesukaannya, Ying dengan senyum lebar meletakkan lolipop berbagai rasa yang dia beli di toko saat ekspedisi planet minggu lalu, Boboiboy mempertaruhkan bungkus cokelat hangat yang dikirimkan kakeknya. Semuanya sengit menatap bagunan kecil dari kaca jendela pesawat.

Yaya bergabung dengan kue beraura gelap di tangan, Ying dan Boboiboy memaksa Gopal untuk memenangkan ronde itu dengan menyetujui jawabannya.

Kaizo melihat mereka dari kejauhan, sekarang keempat anak itu menunjuk satu lagi bagunan lain dan mulai menebak bangunan apakah itu, ketika bangunannya mulai menjauh mereka terkadang akan berjalan menuju kaca demi kaca dan memperhatikan lagi si bangunan dengan seksama. Bahan taruhan terlupakan di meja, Kaizo merasa bodoh mengamati bocah-bocah dan permainan mereka.

"Berdasarkan dengan pengamatanku beberapa menit terakhir, bangunan itu termasuk besar dan berhalaman luas, ada beberapa gambar-gambar tak jelas di dindingnya, ada beberapa titik berlarian yang terlihat seperti anak-anak. Itu jelas Taman Kanak-Kanak!"

"Aku tak yakin, menurutku gambar di dinding bagian kirinya lebih mirip BatBoy, bisa saja itu Sekolah Dasar."

"Atau kalau kupikirkan lagi, bisa saja gambar yang kau lihat hanyalah poster atau pajangan saran biasa, sesuatu seperti itu bisa ada di bangunan apa saja, atau bahkan bisa saja itu Galleri Karya Seni?"

"Galeri Karya Seni tak punya stiker dinding yang mirip HelloCatty, Yaya. Tahu apa kau soal seni? Lihat saja bentuk kuemu."

Yaya nyaris saja mencekik Gopal, tapi Gopal jelas saja sudah kabur mengelilingi kapal dengan merapal maaf begitu selesai mengatakannya.

"Cukup."

Gopal berhenti dengan setengah kakinya masih terangkat di udara, Yaya seketika kehilangan minatnya untuk melanjutkan murka yang tertunda, sementara Ying dan Boboiboy menoleh kaku. Dalam hati semuanya merutuk karena mereka terlalu berisik, tak ada satupun yang menyadari bangunan yang jadi bahan sengketa mereka belakangan telah hilang dimakan sudut terakhir jendela.

"Itu bangunan rehabilitasi anak penderita cacat."

Seketika suasana ruangan menjadi sangat hening, Boboiboy dan Gopal terkekeh kaku dan meminta maaf, sementara dengan cekatan Ying dan Yaya mulai membersihkan meja dari makanan ringan mereka dan dengan kaku memberikannya pada Kaizo.

"S-silakan Kapten!" Ucap Yaya agak gentar, Kaizo mendapati makanan ringan anak buahnya semua memenuhi tangannya.

Gopal berbisik sesuatu tentang kue beracun, Yaya menyikutnya keras sekali setelahnya.

…. Kaizo diam-diam bingung apakah dia harus bilang kalau dia hanya bercanda saat mengatakannya, tapi dia memilih diam dan kembali melihat ke layar monitor.

Sesuatu berkedip aneh di radarnya dan Kaizo melotot galak.

...

...

...

"Jadi bangunan sayap kanan dipenuhi anak tingkat kedua dan kiri untuk anak tingkat ketiga?"

Anggukan serempak menjawab Fang, yang masih anteng mencacah fokusnya jadi beberapa: menulis, mendengarkan, menggaruk pipi dan menguyah donat favorit. Di kertas pembungkus roti isi yang diambilnya seenaknya dari Carina (yang tentu saja tak protes, kenapa protes saat ada yang mau repot mengambil sampahnya?) sekarang terdapat gambar tiga bangunan terpisah yang membentuk huruf U besar dari atas. Fang menandai angka pada bangunan dan menuliskan maknanya pada kolom keterangan yang dibuatnya. Para anak gadis jelas tak keberatan menjelaskan padanya.

"Ya, dan kita di tengah. Jadi kalau ada kakak tingkat yang berpakaian minim lewat, jangan tatap matanya." Camelia, saudara Carina mewanti-wanti. Fang hanya menggangguk dan menggambar ikon rubah berpita neon secara asal di tiap bangunan. Tapi kalau dipikirkan lagi, reaksi defensif saat ditatap itu lebih seperti reaksi bangsa kera dan primata, yang mana menurut Fang pribadi merupakan hal yang masih masuk akal, um, semenjak mungkin saja tali persaudaraan mereka lebih akrab daripada yang sebenarnya mereka tahu?

Membayangkan Kera alien sama sekali bukan keinginan awalnya, tapi Fang merasa itu cukup menarik sampai nyaris mengganti ikon rubah menjadi kera.

"Ada lagi yang harus kuperhatikan?" Fang memainkan pena di tangan, melihat ke arah pada gadis.

"Anak tingkat pertama biasanya makan di kantin tengah lantai paling atas, tempat kita makan sekarang."

"Kau tak boleh pakai toilet lantai kedua, banyak kakak kelas lewat di sekitar sana untuk minta bedak, tapi harus bedak yang mahal."

"Donat wortel hanya ada tiap pagi, kalau tak ada yang beli stoknya bisa dikurangi."

Fang mencatat bagian paling terakhir dengan seksama.

Ketika dia berdiri dan ingin pamit untuk segera melaksanakan tugas, salah seorang dari gadis-gadis itu terpekik senang sambil mendatangi seekor spesies sejenis kucing yang kebetulan lewat di kaki Fang, membuatnya nyaris loncat karena takut menginjak makhluk itu. Para gadis lantas menghujani kucing hitam itu dengan sisa makanan mereka.

"Uh, sekolah ini menerima binatang liar?"

"Tidak juga, tapi dia belum berbuat onar. Jadi sepertinya tak masalah?"

Fang hanya menggangguk saja mendengar argumen lemah yang ditawarkan Lisa, tak begitu tertarik untuk menyanggahnya. Dia lalu mengulangi pamitnya dan meninggalkan mereka dengan dunianya.

...

...

Fang menelusuri area-area mudah yang ada di bangunannya, agaknya kalau begini dia mungkin tak akan perlu tur sepulang sekolah lagi dengan para gadis. Lagipula, semua ruangan sudah dilabeli dan dia bisa saja tanya pada siswi-siswi yang berlalu di koridor. Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum jam pergantian pelajaran dan mungkin dia bisa menelusuri lagi bagian lain gedungnya nanti.

Sejauh ini, tak ada aktivitas berenergi yang mencurigakan dan atau apapun yang janggal. Sekolah ini hanya sekolah biasa yang kebetulan rasis pada laki-laki (yang sebenarnya adalah masalah mengingat gendernya sendiri adalah sesuatu yang dilarang di sini, tapi Fang sedang tidak ingin membuat situasinya lebih merepotkan dari ini) dan sisanya semuanya biasa saja. Mungkin beberapa dari mereka sangat kompetitif saat matematika, Fang saja bergetar saat beberapa menatapnya galak sekali saat dia menjawab soal demi soal matematika, tapi bukan itu yang sedang dia cari.

Dia menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini hanya karena dia belum memastikan pada semua gedung. Beberapa saat kemudian bel berbunyi dan Fang tenggelam lagi pada bungkus sampah yang jadi petanya belakangan, mencari-cari ke mana untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Baru saja dia akan lenyap di belokan koridor, kalau saja tak ada bunyi kelontang penuh mencurigakan yang terdengar dari arah tempat sampah di ujung ruangan. Fang memutuskan untuk berbalik dan memeriksanya.

"BOOOO!"

Fang mengumpat pakai bahasa asli planetnya, Boboiboy bertopi hijau yang bersembunyi dalam tempat sampah khusus sampah organik itu tertawa sampai terjatuh dari habitat aslinya.

"Apa-apaan! Kenapa kau kemari!" Sembur Fang galak, untung saja koridor laboratorium terhitung sepi.

"Kapten memintaku mengirimkan pesan!"

"Memang tak bisa pakai alat komunikasi saja?"

Seolah baru saja memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Daun terdiam dan mengusap-usap dagunya serius, "Mungkin supaya kau tahu kalau ini serius?"

"Kalau serius, justru alat komunikasi lebih cepat, 'kan?" Fang tak mengatakanya, dia capek hanya dengan melihat langsung bagaimana Daun mencoba memakai otak yang dibekalkan di kepalanya. Gagal total. Di sisi lain ditatapi dengan tak semangat begitu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Daun tersentil, dia, 'kan, susah-susah datang kemari. Kenapa Fang sama sekali tak puya apresiasi!

Mengubah ekspresinya menjadi serius, Daun berucap, "Komandan Kokoci sudah mengirimkan data lengkap perompak yang mengincar power sphera." Fang menaikkan alisnya tertarik, Daun nyengir bangga sebelum melanjutkan dengan satu tangan terangkat dan jari telunjuk berdiri kokoh seperti guru, "Namanya … ummmm, Paparom? Dan krunya Pakpak."

Fang balik kanan bubar jalan, Daun menarik tangannya dan memohon ampun.

"Yang benar saja! Masa namanya sebodoh itu! Paparom dan Pakpak? Perompak?"

"Percayalah! Aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan protes!" Daun berpikir apakah dia perlu sulur untuk menahan Fang, tapi kalau dipikir lagi, dia tak mau Fang justru marah dan mencakarnya, "Meskipun begitu, mereka terkenal selalu mendapatkan power sphera yang mereka targetkan. Mereka salah satu perompak yang ditunggu-tunggu pembeli dan menghasilkan sangat banyak uang dan kerugian pada galaksi."

"Dan namanya Paparom?"

Daun hanya menggangguk, kehilatan memang tak bercanda. Fang menghela napas, sebodoh apapun namanya, kalau mendengar kelakuan mereka Fang jadi tak bisa menertawakan.

"Oh, ya. Dan Kapten sudah menemukan koordinat perompak itu, dia sudah sangat dekat dengan sekolah ini. Kalau begini terus, kau harus menemukan power sphera itu secepatnya."

"Di mana mereka?"

"Euh …." Daun menggaruk pipinya, "Di depan sekolah."

"APA?"

...

...

"Aku tak ingat aku sudah menanyakannya atau belum, tapi kenapa kau yang disuruh membawakan pesan?"

"Mana kutahu! Memangnya kau berani bertanya pada kakakmu mengenai keputusannya?"

Benar juga, Fang hanya memasang tampang masam.

Mereka sudah berpencar ke sayap kanan dan kiri bangunan sekolah, beberapa kali pura-pura tersesat pada guru yang lewat ("Kenapa ada murid laki-laki di sini?" "Aku menjemput pacarku!") dan memutuskan untuk bertemu di kantin anak tingkat pertama.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau bilang mereka sudah di depan sekolah. Kenapa belum ada kekacauan sedikitpun semenjak kita berpencar tadi?"

"Euh …." Daun lagi-lagi menggaruk pipi, Fang mulai benci dengan gestur itu dan ingin membantunya menggaruk pipi gatalnya lain kali kalau dia lagi-lagi melakukannya. "Kau tahu, sebelum mengirimku, Kapten meminta Ochobot untuk datang ke kapal kami dan menyuruhnya mengalihkan perhatian perompak dengan berpindah tempat dan mengulur waktu hingga kekuatannya habis."

"Kalian apa?!"

"Memang kau berani membantah kakakmu!"

Lagi, benar juga.

Fang mengusap kepalanya sendiri gusar, membuat anak-anak rambutnya yang dengan susah payah Yaya jinakkan nyaris kembali seliar sebelumnya. "Baiklah, kita belum memeriksa tiap kelas. Kalau perhitunganku benar, aku sudah bolos sampai jam terakhir, dan anehnya tak ada satupun guru memarahiku saat menemuiku di koridor."

"Mungkin mukamu terlalu galak."

Fang melaser Daun dengan matanya, Daun melipat mulutnya rapat.

Sunyi menenggelamkan mereka sebentar sebelum bunyi alat komunikasinya bergetar di saku rok (sungguh tempat yang tak nyaman untuk menaruh benda-benda, Fang masih heran dengan kaum gadis dan ketidakpraktisan mereka)-nya. Fang tak menunggu lama untuk mengangkatnya dan bunyi pertarungan seru memenuhi daun telinganya.

' _Pang. Kau di sana?'_

 _'Ya, Kapten!'_

 _'Jangan berteriak di telingaku!'_

 _'M-Maaf, Kapten!'_

Kaizo menggerutu, Fang mengutuk tenggorokkanya yang tak bisa tenang tiap mendeteksi tanda-tanda kehidupan dari kakaknya. _'Dengarkan. Aku akan mengirimkan seorang lagi untuk menolongmu, kami tak bisa menahan perompak ini cukup lama. Kau yang temukan atau mereka, itu semua tergantung padamu sekarang.'_

Kalau boleh dramatis, Fang merasa ada berlian yang tersesat di tenggorokannya sekarang.

Kaizo bahkan tak menunggu jawaban dari Fang untuk sekadar memastikan ataupun memberikan semangat (meski yang terakhir sepertinya tidak sekali), dia langsung saja memutuskan sambungan sambil, bahkan sempat memaki musuh sebelum memutuskannya dan membuat dengung menyebar di daun telinga Fang.

Fang hanya menghela napas, Daun yang mencuri dengar di sampingnya menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang paling kompleks yang pernah Fang lihat muncul di wajah anak bodoh itu.

"Jadi … siapa yang akan datang?" Daun memecah sunyi sekadarnya, Fang mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh memilih-milih, Fang akan berharap kalau yang datang itu Tanah. Katakan saja dia rasis pada elemental Boboiboy, tapi kalau kau pikirkan lebih baik, memangnya siapa lagi selain dia? Petir itu diam-diam calon Kaizo masa depan yang tatapan matanya saja sebenarnya sudah cukup mematikan, apalagi serangannya. Dia sangat sulit diajak kerjasama, auranya _edgy_ seperti _Lone wolf_. Fang merasa dia merupakan contoh anak muda masa kini penganut aliran rock berlebihan. Di lain sisi Air yang meski tenang pasti lebih memilih tidur ketimbang dapat misi, dan lagi, dia sama sekali tak cocok untuk misi yang berkaitan dengan waktu, sangat lambat. Kalau Api jelas lebih senang membakar sekolah ini dan mencari si _power sphera_ di antara tumpukan abunya. Fang tak mau membayangkannya.

Angin tak akan masuk hitungan, tidak terimakasih banyak. Daun saja sudah cukup untuk mengurangi umurnya separuh, kalau ditambah Angin Fang bisa mati muda di misi ini.

Lalu tanpa permisi segerombol angin rebut menampar wajahnya dan Daun, kikikan geli merambat di udara dan tanpa segan Daun jelas saja ikut menyambung tawa jahat yang datang mendekat. Fang tak perlu repot menebak kalau itu adalah Angin, semacam, orang buta saja jelas sadar kalau diterpa dengan elemen yang jelas-jelas angin, belum lagi tawanya yang khas itu.

" _Pang_ —"

Fang melempar sepatunya masuk ke mulut Angin.

"AKUKAN BELUM SELESAI!" Menghempas kasar sepatu hitam bergaris ungu kembali ke pemiliknya, Angin menatap Fang tajam. Namun jelas saja pandangannya segera meluruh secepat hembusan angin ketika Daun meloncat heboh dan mengajaknya bertos. Angin dengan cepat melupakan sebagian besar emosi yang meletup-letup padanya, fokusnya terlalu mudah pudar dan isi kepalanya sama ringannya dengan namanya.

Sekarang Daun dan Angin benar-benar dalam satu tim, dan Fang dengan segala hormat jelas menuntut tambahan bayaran untuk ini.

"Jadi apa?"

"Apanya yang apa, Pang-pang?" Daun mengulang namanya seolah itu hal termanis yang dia dengar hari ini.

"Bisa tidak galaknya dilunturkan sedikit?" Tambah Angin, keduanya lantas tos ketika bel sekolah mulai berbunyi, siswi-siswi sebentar lagi akan berhamburan keluar. Paparom akan tepat ada di depan pintu gerbang jika mereka tak melakukan apapun beberapa waktu ke depan.

Tepat di saat seperti inilah, Fang mulai menyesali pilihan hidupnya menjadi agen TAPOPS.

...

...

...

TBC?

...

...

 _Let me know what do you think on the comment section down below!_

 _..._

 _Sejenis, beneran guys, saya perlu motivasi untuk nulis semua sisa plotnya asdfghjkl;;_


	2. Perompak -Paparom

…

"Sebentar, biar kuulangi rencanamu." Angin menarik ujung telunjuk untuk menutupi mulut Fang, Daun di sampingnya ikut memasang pose berpikir, seolah dia punya cukup sel otak untuk melakukannya, ataupun hanya sekadar mencoba melakukannya. Tapi Fang tak mengungkapkannya gamblang.

"Kelas sudah bubar dan aku perlu mengusir gadis-gadis ini sebelum Paparom datang."

"Ya." Angin menanggapi seadanya, Daun melihat ke antara keduanya sengit.

"Lalu Daun memasang semua perangkat yang bisa dia buat di seluruh bangunan sekolah."

"Ya." Angin mengangguk, Daun berbisik di belakangnya, _"Benarkah_? _"_ Angin menutup mulutnya.

"Bagus, tapi kau sendiri bagaimana, _Bos_?" Keduanya melirik Fang, menuntut jawaban jelas.

"Aku akan memulai mencari di tiap kelas terlebih dahulu, kalian harus cepat menyusul langsung setelah menyelesaikan tugas kalian," Fang memainkan kertas peta yang dibuatnya, kedua boboiboy saling melempar pandang, "dan lagi, ada yang mau kutanyakan pada seseorang."

Mereka berakhir hanya mengangguk dan segera berpencar, Fang lantas berlari menuju kelasnya.

…

 **Perompak dan Penyamar © Cheros**

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta**

 **Perompak -Kaizo**

…

"Hei, Fei! Kau bolos di hari pertama!"

"Ya! Kudengar dari teman-teman kelas lain kalau kau punya pacar!"

" _Wowie_ , belum jam pulang dan pacarmu sudah menjemputmu, ya?"

Begitu sampai Fang bisa melihat beberapa anak gadis yang sebelumnya masih saja terkikik dan mengobrol bodoh, mereka masih tinggal di kelas dan Fang menahan hasratnya untuk memutar bola matanya keras. Tangannya segera mengambil ransel yang ada di bangkunya, "Kalian harus cepat pulang."

"Heeee, kenapa?"

"Benar, kami, kan, mau lihat pacarmu!"

Fang mengurut keningnya, sangat menyesal meninggalkan Daun dan mulut lebarnya sendirian mengelilingi sekolah khusus perempuan.

' _Lance Corporal Fang.'_

Fang nyaris meloncat saat wajah Komandan Kokoci timbul dari jam tangannya. Para Gadis diam dan memandangnya tak percaya. _Lipgloss_ seseorang terjatuh dan menggelinding ke kaki Fang, memberikan efek kejut yang sesuai dengan situasi.

"K-komandan, saya kan sedang menyamar!" Desisnya, mempertahankan sisa identitasnya yang sebenarnya sudah terlalu jelas untuk diabaikan. Komandan Kokoci tak tampak sedikitpun menyesal memanggilnya demikian, malah kerut mulai menyebar di dahinya.

' _Tak ada waktu untuk itu Fang, Paparom sedang mendekat ke sana, Kaizo dan Solar mengejarnya. Pasukannya sudah sampai di tempatmu, kau harus mengungsikan siswi di sekitar dan menemukan power sphera itu secepatnya!'_

Ada bunyi ledakan laser terakhir sebelum Komandan Kokoci menutup panggilan tanpa salam, Lisa berdeham. Teman-temannya berpandangan.

"…. Fang?"

Fang menghela napas dan mengangguk, "Sudah kubilang, pulanglah kalian."

…

…

"Jadi kau bukan siswi sekolahan dan sebenarnya semacam polisi?"

 _Bahkan bukan perempuan juga, sebenarnya._ Fang tak mengatakannya, dia agak heran kenapa fakta yang satu itu belum juga ada yang mempertanyakan,"Prajurit, atau agen rahasianya lebih tepatnya, tapi terserahlah."

"… Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Fei, uh, Fang?"

Camelia memutar tumitnya, kelihatan tak terbiasa dengan perkembangan tiba-tiba dari teman baru mereka. Fang serta merta menggeleng, membuat seruan protes bersiul dari berbagai arah. Gadis-gadis lantas mengerubunginya dalam lingkaran seperti Tem si kucing dan teman-temannya mengerubungi Gery, hanya saja gadis ini auranya lebih mirip singa dan Fang tidak suka disamakan dengan tikus kecil, meskipun tikus itu cerdas dan selalu mendapatkan keuntungan.

"Kalian bahkan tak mengenalku satu hari penuh, dan ini bukanlah misi main-main, tahu."

"Ah, tapi kau sendiri masih anak-anak!"

"Kami ingin bantu!"

Fang menemukan dirinya mendorong mereka satu persatu keluar dari kelas, tiga anak perempuan ini sangat keras kepala, dan Fang sama sekali tak punya waktu banyak untuk menggeser mereka sambil mencari _power sphera_.

"Toko ibuku menjual parfum, kalau kubilang kami ada diskon, anak-anak bahkan sampai kakak kelas dan berbondong-bondong pergi ke sana sekarang juga!"

"Ya, kami bisa memakai _speaker_ sekolah diam-diam. Tapi kau harus membiarkan kami membantu!"

Fang berhenti mendorong, kepalanya memutar kembali kalimat yang tadi berdengung. Memastikan tiap silabel yang masuk cukup diperhitungkan sebelum bertanya, "Kalian yakin bisa melakukannya?"

Tak ada yang menjawab Fang karena mereka semua lebih fokus bersorak senang, Fang hanya menghela napas. Dia mau tak mau menjelaskan semua bagian dari rencananya pada mereka agar mereka tak kebingungan. Semua mendengarkan dengan seksama, membuat apresiasi Fang pada tim random yang mendadak dibentuknya meningkat.

Dia hanya berharap Kaizo tak akan mengiranya gila atau cari mati lalu membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

…

"Eh, Angin."

Angin berbalik saat Daun mendadak sudah dibelakangnya, keningnya berkerut dalam saat tangannya membuat aliran sulur yang memindah-mindahkan sampah plastik dari tong sampah organik, seolah itu adalah kegiatan paling penting yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

"Apa? Bukannya kau harusnya memasang perangkap seperti kata Fang?"

"… Itu." Dia menunjuk barisan siswi yang terikat pada dedaunan lebat dan mengaduh, beberapa di antara mereka terlalu sibuk membenarkan riasan sambil mengumpat.

"… Mati, kamu."

"Kau juga mati kalau aku ketahuan, lho."

…

"Kenapa kau mengirimkan Daun dan Angin?"

Bahkan meskipun itu dirinya sendiri, Solar mau tak mau tetap harus mempertanyakan kompetensi mereka terhadap tingkat kesulitan misi ini, dan kemampuan keduanya tak pernah cocok untuk sesuatu yang perlu intelejensi. Meski Solar patut setuju kalau Angin cukup cepat dan kreatif, tapi Daun? Sebagai yang paling mengenal Daun di antara yang lain, Solar ingin mempertanyakan kembali pilihan Kaptennya.

Kaizo bahkan tak memandangnya, cukup untuk membuat Solar tak jadi ingin bertanya dan melipat mulutnya rapat sepanjang misi. Dia tak masalah dengan hal itu, tapi tetap saja, pemikiran ini mengganggunya.

"Karena mereka akan berguna untuk Fang."

Itu tak menjawab apapun sama sekali, tapi Solar hanya mengangguk. Tak mau memperpanjang diskusi untuk membuang waktu dan membuat Kaizo memincingkan mata padanya. Dia bahkan sempat membayangkan, kalau Kaizo yang memiliki kekuatan laser di matanya, alam semesta ini sudah punah saking seringnya Kaizo memincingkan mata.

Solar makin meringis membayangkan kemungkinannya.

"Lalu apa kau tahu kenapa kau yang di sini?"

"Karena di antara yang lain aku paling pintar?"

Kaizo tak menyanggahnya, Solar mau tak mau merasa bangga.

 _Kau mengambil yang paling pintar dan menyerahkan yang paling tolol pada adikmu._ Solar tak mengatakannya.

…

…

…

"Baiklah Fang, jadi aku dan Camelia akan ke sana." Si Kembar, yang Fang tak ingat namanya selain si Camelia yang selalu disebut oleh kakaknya menghilang di koridor, siap menuju tempatnya ke ruang pengumuman.

Gadis-gadis lain mulai berpencar, Fang merasa jumlah mereka entah kenapa bertambah seiring mereka melewati koridor. Perempuan dan persatuan gosip, memang. Fang bahkan tak perlu repot menjelaskan rencana atau kenapa dia yang mengatur-ngatur mereka, Fang merasa inilah kekuatan ratu lebah yang sebenarnya.

Hanya saja dia, 'kan, jelas-jelas laki-laki. Jadi dia Raja lebah, untuk saat ini.

 _Dan Kaizo beruangnya_ pikir Fang tanpa sengaja, dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menendang keluar ide-ide mengerikan dari kepalanya.

"Jadi mereka berdua akan mengumumkannya pada seluruh sekolah, sementara kalian semua akan menggiring semua orang yang kalian temui menuju gerbang belakang sekolah dan pergilah cepat-cepat." Fang melihat jam, agak bersyukur guru-guru telah pergi saat bel pulang berlalu tadi. Masalah sebenarnya hanyalah siswi-siswi lainnya.

Beberapa menjawab Fang dengan dehuman kecil sambil membetulkan riasan, sementara temannya yang lain semangat sekali sampai Fang khawatir mereka justru lebih ingin membantunya menendang pantat musuh daripada ikutan lari. Tidak, itu akan menyusahkan.

Saat mereka mulai menyebar mencari orang-orang, Fang melihat sekelebat hitam lewat di sudut matanya.

Fang tak mengejarnya, untuk saat ini, tak saat dia merasa itu akan justru merugikannya.

Dia melanjutkan rencananya seperti sedia kala, dengan sesekali meloncati sulur asal yang ada di lantai koridor, sesekali dia teringat Daun dan tingkat kekhawatirannya meningkat tiap kali dia melihat sulur asal tergantung atau tergeletak.

Daun takkan membuat masalah, tidak di saat seperti ini.

' _kan_?

…

…

"Kita dalam masalah."

"Ya, dalam masalah."

Angin melihati Daun seolah kepalanya tumbuh dua seperti duri-duri yang ada di sulurnya, tapi nyatanya tidak. Mereka masih melepaskan lilitan satu demi satu siswi yang kadang bahkan mengumpati mereka, Angin jelas syok dengan mulut siswi zaman sekarang. Tapi lebih dari itu, dia cuma ingin mereka semua bebas sebelum Fang datang.

AH, dan kalau mereka berkunjung lagi ke mari, dia akan bawa sabun yang banyak untuk mencuci mulut mereka satu persatu.

Dia akan ke sini dengan Air saat itu, Angin mengangguk-angguk setuju saat Daun kembali merengek.

"Hah, tinggal satu lagi di koridor di ujung sana dan kita selesai!" Daun meloncat heboh, cengiran Angin mau tak mau ikut bangkit. "Dan Fang bahkan tak menyadarinya!"

"Tak menyadari apa?"

Kali ini Daun meloncat terlalu berlebihan ke arah Angin yang serta merta menangkapnya, pandangan mereka mengarah horror pada seorang gadis—yang sebenarnya adalah pemuda—dengan rok manis, dasi pita dan rambut lurus pendek sebahu.

Kalau dipikir lagi, bukanlah pemandangan yang sangat menakutkan.

Fang menatap keduanya hina, Angin segera menaruh Daun di sampingnya dan memulai sebuah alasan terbaik yang terpikir olehnya.

"F-Fei—"

"Tidak." Desis Fang gelap, Angin melipat mulutnya rapat dan Daun bersembunyi di balik bahunya. Fang lalu menjetikkan jarinya santai. Mereka berdua menutup mata bersiap untuk kemungkinan paling buruk yang bisa mereka dapatkan, digigit oleh Harimau Bayang, atau mungkin diterbangkan ke suatu tempat oleh Elang Bayang atau disedot seperti debu oleh vacuum cleaner berwujud Naga Bayang.

Tapi tak satupun dari hal tersebut yang terjadi beberapa detik setelahnya, karena yang Angin lihat adalah tangan-tangan bayang yang familiar tumbuh begitu saja ke sekeliling lorong, tepat di mana gadis-gadis mulai heboh dan memprotes. Mereka semua terlepas dengan cepat dari lilitan sulur yang merambat. Daun terkekeh pelan dan meminta maaf, Fang hanya menghela napas dan menyeret keduanya keluar dari koridor-koridor menuju lapangan.

"Hey! Tunggu— bagaimana dengan gadis-gadis?" Angin bertanya, Daun mengangguk setuju.

Dengan senyuman baru yang mencurigakan Fang menjawab, "Sudah kuurusi."

…

…

Ada ekspresi aneh yang memenuhi air muka Kaizo sedari tadi.

Solar tak ingin jadi orang yang terlalu kritis untuk hal yang tak penting, tapi dia tak dapat menahan sentilan yang mengganggu di sudut kepalanya. Kaizo sesekali menggertakkan giginya tiap melihat titik posisi Paparom yang kian mendekat ke sekolah, dan di sisi lain mereka mengejarnya hanya bermodalkan pesawat kecil seadanya, sisanya telah dihancurkan dan Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal masih tertinggal di belakang untuk mempertahankan kapal dari sisa awak kapal Paparom yang berada di sana.

Kaizo bisa saja mengejarnya lebih cepat, tapi kekuatannya terlalu besar dan mereka terlalu dekat dengan area publik, situasi seperti inilah yang kadang membuatnya benci berada di sisi pelindung.

Meskipun kalau dipikir lagi, kepalanya sangat dibutuhkan untuk jenis pekerjaan seperti ini. Solar mengangguk setuju dengan diri sendiri, sekaligus sedikit bangga, tentu saja.

"Jaga fokusmu!" Kaizo mendesisi galak, Solar mengerjap, agak malu ketahuan melamun di depan kaptennya. Tapi dia tetap diam dan kembali memperhatikan sekitar.

"Apakah Fang berhasil mengevakuasi siswi-siswi yang berada di sana?" Paling tidak dia bisa mengalihkan topik mereka pada sesuatu yang tetap cukup serius dalam perkembangan misi. Dari sisi bawah rumah-rumah penduduk terlihat hanya sebesar dompetnya, yang mana tidak terlalu jauh sebenarnya, kalau dipikir.

Lalu kemudian sekerumunan semut tampak memenuhi satu ruas jalan, semuanya memasuki toko bernuansa merah muda dipenuhi bunga-bunga di sisinya.

Siswi SMP, kalau dari yang Solar ingat, sesuai dengan pakaian yang dipakai Fang tadi. Dia menoleh ke arah Kaizo yang memincingkan matanya (yang seram itu) ke arah yang sama.

Solar mengakui kalau matanya termasuk salah satu yang terbaik di antara Boboiboy lain. Tentu saja.

Karena kalau tidak, dia mungkin bisa melewatkan saat di mana senyum singgah di bibir Kaizo sebentar sekali. Tepat sebelum senyumnya hilang dan digantikan sebuah kalimat singkat, "Tentu saja, dia harus."

Solar hanya mengangguk.

…

…

"Ini gila!"

"Ya, bahkan untuk ukuran kita!"

Daun melihat siswi-siswi yang tersisa berbondong keluar dari gerbang sekolah menuju tempat yang entah di mana, tapi jelas saja mereka mengerti rencana yang Fang buat, ini jelas akan memudahkan mereka.

"Ide bagus, Fang!"

"Tentu saja! Ini, kan, ide kami!" Angin dan Daun langsung menoleh cepat pada tiga orang gadis yang menyibak kerumunan dan mendekat. Senyum bangga terlampir di pipi dan mereka langsung mengerumuni sisi Fang seolah dia adalah ketua geng perempuan pembuli di suatu tayangan. Daun dan Angin memandang heran.

"Oh, kalian kembar?" Salah satu dari para gadis memekik heboh, hal yang langsung membuat dua pecahan Boboiboy nyaris meloncat, "Yang mana pacarmu, Fang?"

Angin jelas tertawa begitu Daun mengangguk sambil nyengir. "Ups."

Fang hanya menghela napas, melihat arus gadis yang makin menipis dan secara langsung membuat tempat itu makin sepi, Fang merasa ini adalah saat yang sangat baik untuk segera memulai pencarian. Tapi teman-temannya masih di sini, tempat di mana mereka tidak seharusnya berada dan mereka pasti menolak keras untuk 'pergi sementara semuanya baru mulai menyenangkan' dikutip langsung dari Camelia yang disetujui kakaknya dengan anggukan antusias.

"Jadi sekarang apa, Bos?" Mereka semua mengganti fokus pada Fang secara bersama, Fang bingung harus bangga atau mencela kekompakan yang cepat terbentuk. Semenjak tidak ada yang protes dan tidak satupun dari Angin ataupun Daun punya cukup sel otak untuk berpikir kalau mungkin sebaiknya mereka mengusir pada gadis. Fang tidak sedang menjadi satu-satunya _sexist_ di sini, dia menghormati Yaya dan Ying dan sangat bersyukur mereka ada dalam tim. Ini adalah masalah yang sama sekali berbeda.

Fang melihat para gadis dan menyingkirkan Angin dan Daun sementara. "Kalau semuanya mendadak menjadi lebih berbahaya dari yang kuperkirakan ..."

"Kami akan segera pergi." Lisa menyambungkan, tersenyum pasrah pada Fang sementara Camelia dan kembarannya menatapnya setengah tak setuju. Setidaknya membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang aku perlu Cattus."

Daun dan Angin bersorak, entah mereka mengerti atau tidak sisa rencananya.

...

...

"Bagaimana jika kita terlambat?"

Solar kembali bertanya, meski dia merasa perlahan Kaizo mentransformasikan dirinya sebagai gunung api yang siap meletup. Terkadang Solar merasa insting kucingnya mengetuk lebih kuat daripada logikanya. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya masih terikat dengan pecahan Boboiboy yang lain. Kaizo memincingkan ujung matanya tajam, nyaris membuat Solar menyesal.

Nyaris.

"Kau seharusnya berkecepatan cahaya."

"Kapten juga seharusnya berkekuatan energi." Balasnya tak kalah, "Tapi tak satupun dari kita berdua yang sampai."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mulai terbiasa memberikan kepercayaan lebih pada rekanmu." Aneh sekali untuk Kaizo memberikan nasehat yang jelas dan sebenarnya menenangkan. Tapi Solar tak mau menekan keberuntungannya lebih jauh dengan bertanya lebih lanjut, "Fang bisa mengatasi ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia adikku!" Bentak Kaizo galak, namun Solar tak gemetar sama sekali. Dia tersenyum.

...

...

...

Ochobot dengan cepat memindahkan Cattus pada lokasi Fang, dan dengan sempatnya dia mengirimkan pesan minta maaf dengan sangat karena dia tak bisa ikut serta membantu. Kadang Fang tak mengerti dengan logika robot itu, justru tambahan bola kuasa lain sedang tidak diperlukan di sini, hanya menambah hal yang harus Fang khawatirkan saja.

Dia berbisik sebentar pada Cattus dan kucing pintar itu segera mengeong setuju, hal ini mungkin terlalu banyak untuk dapat dicerna Daun. Tapi Angin tersenyum melihat Fang, untuk beberapa saat Fang kira Angin akan berteriak seru dan bangga karena mengetahui rencana Fang dan membuat targetnya barangkali mendengarnya dan menghancurkan rencana ini. Tapi pemuda itu memilih diam, yang agaknya membuat Fang cukup terkejut.

"Ide bagus, Fang." Angin menepik bahunya, Fang hendak segera menepis saat gadis-gadis mulai menatapnya penuh duga.

"Memangnya kau tahu?"

Senyum Angin makin lebar, membuat Daun mengguncang bahunya heboh meminta petunjuk.

"Kau memancing kucing dengan kucing lain."

Fang hanya mendengarkannya saja, tak menyanggah.

...

...

Fang memiliki dua berita: Baik dan buruk, dia hanya bingung bagaimana cara menanggapi salah satunya.

Pertama, Cattus adalah kucing cerdas. Dengan beberapa kali menaiki atap dan mengeong, dia sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Kucing itu menciutkan diri sendiri untuk masuk ke sela-sela tak terjangkau, menggunakan bola kuasanya dengan baik hingga Fang yakin kucing itu takkan pernah mempertimbangkan diet sehat, mengingat sebesar apapun dia selalu bisa mengecil.

Kedua, tak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Cattus untuk kembali. Fang melepas napas gelisahnya dan segera menjulang di depan Cattus. Fang mungkin akan mengangkat kucing manis itu dan mungkin memeluknya, atau menciumnya. Paling tidak itulah yang benar-benar Fang pikirkan sebelum si kucing menciutkannya dan mengangkatnya ala anak kucing.

Fang tak pernah menyangka akan ada hari dimana dia nyaris tercekik dan diculik oleh kucingnya ( _dan teman-teman lainnya dan Papa Zola)_ sendiri

Ini bahkan belum bagian terburuknya, ketika sibuk dicekik Fang dapat mendengar letupan keras dari depan sekolah. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi bajak laut ini cukup sopan untuk melontarkan bomnya di _**depan**_ pintu masuk sekolah.

...

...

"Uum, Kapten Kaizo."

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Um, ya. Tapi mana Fang?"

Solar tahu benar harusnya dia tak usah pakai tanya-tanya segala di situasi ini, tapi langit mulai merah gelap (khas planet ini, katanya) dan yang dia lihat hanya sulur hijau, kerutan kening yang langka dan pusaran angin kencang memerangkap bom-bom kecil yang mengapung di udara.

Tak ada bayangan, malah justru terdapat tiga siswi yang kelihatan seperti ikan kekurangan air, mencari-cari ke sekeliling dengan wajah yang berkerut-kerut seperti lipatan karpet persis saat Kaizo marah dan menendang benda itu di wawancara spesial bersama Anggota kehormatan Tapops. Memang bukan itu poinnya, tapi Solar jelas saja tahu ada yang janggal.

Solar bersumpah melihat mata Kaizo berkilat-kilat sesaat sebelum dia melontarkan dirinya pada Paparom. Dengan langkah kilat dia segera mendekat ke arah kembarannya dan bersatu.

...

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Lontaran praduga diberi Fang sekenanya, napasnya masih tersengal saat Cattus memutuskan kalau ukuran tubuh Fang takkan jadi masalah meski mereka sekarang ada di dalam loteng yang entah apa. Selera kucing memang _benar-benar_ perlu dipertanyakan.

" _Miaw~_ "

"Jangan coba-coba menipuku dengan pura-pura menjadi kucing baik," jeda sebentar, Fang tak tahu bola kuasa macam apa yang sebenarnya di hadapannya. " _CattyBot_."

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu," tukas kucing hitam di depannya galak, dia kembali melirik ke arah Cattus, "manusia memang bodoh, Cattus. Kau pasti kesulitan." Cattus mengeong lelah, Fang ingin tersinggung.

"... Terserah saja apa katamu, tapi kenapa kau tak membantu kami?" Meliuk-liuk halus di antara barang-barang usang, Fang melihat kucing itu perlahan membesar dan membesar, matanya memanjang dan bulunya meliar, kulitnya perlahan melepas dan Fang nyaris saja berteriak. "Bola kuasa macam apa kau!" Fang tak mau mengakuinya, tapi dia terkejut sampai terjengkang dengan pantatnya yang mendarat pertama. Lekuk senyum lalu timbul di bibir hitam yang mulai memucat. Matanya merah dan rambutnya magenta dan Fang bersyukur dia belum bangkit saat bola sphera ini menjawabnya.

" _IllusionBot, dan aku mempercayai pertolongan kalian."_

...

...

...

IllusionBot menatapnya dengan mata merah yang sama persis dengan Fang, wajahnya jelas lebih pucat dan mati, tapi Fang tetap saja ingin berteriak. IllusionBot dengan cekatan menutup mulutnya rapat dan membuat Fang tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Kalau kau mau membuatku tertangkap Paparom, aku takkan memaafkanmu." Fang langsung melipat mulut rapat. IllusionBot menatapnya lega.

"Jadi, IllusionBot?" Fang menaikkan alis, heran dengan sikap sok penting yang ditunjukkan bola kuasa di depannya. IllusionBot tampak terbiasa dengan perlakuan yang Fang berikan.

"Aku bisa membuatmu gila, jika aku mau tentunya." Senyum terukir jelas saat pada robot itu saat dahi Fang berkerut akan kengerian yang tak tertutupi.

"Kau tak muncul sebelumnya" Ungkap Fang datar, senyum di wajah yang terlalu identik dengan dirinya membuat Fang mual. Tapi dia tetap lanjut mengatakan, "Lalu mengapa sekarang mau membantu kami?" Tanya Fang, robot itu tampak menduganya.

"Kalian terlalu lemah untuk menangkapku, jadi memanfaatkan kalian untuk lari adalah hal yang menguntungkan." Tukasnya santai, kerut-kerut muncul di dahi Fang dan Cattus mengeong di sampingnya. Entah setuju dengan teman barunya atau sedang menghibur Fang. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau baik temanmu yang memiliki kekuatan elemental dan dirimu tak cukup untuk mengatasi Paparom."

"Kau terlalu meremehkan Boboiboy."

"Atau kau yang terlalu mengidolakannya?"

"Enak saja!"

Keduanya berdiam dalam suasana menggantung yang tegang, Fang tetap menatap mata merah di depannya galak sampai akhirnya IllusionBot menghela napas, "Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah." Ungkapnya santai sambil menaikkan bahu tak acuh, Fang mau mendengus tapi Cattus mengeluskwn dirinya pada Fang, seolah menahannya untuk membuat suasana menjadi lebih buruk. "Aku punya rencana yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk menangkap Paparom. Ambil atau tinggalkan tempat ini dengan ingatan termodifikasi."

Fang dan Cattus berpandangan sebentar, sebenarnya Cattus bukan lawan diskusi yang asyik mengingat dia bahkan tak bisa dimintai pendapat. Tapi Fang akhirnya menghela napas dan mengangguk.

"Uh, ya, terserah."

...

...

Ledakan besar bertubi-tubi terjadi di angkasa saat Kaizo dan Paparom beradu. Boboiboy masih memulihkan ingatannya yang terpecah dan tercampur sementara gadis-gadis melihatinya seperti monyet atraksi dalam pertunjukan jalanan.

"Pacar Fang hanya satu?" Salah satu dari si kembar bertanya, tapi tak ada yang terlalu peduli untuk membalas.

Boboiboy yang mengumpulakn semua kepingan ingatan mencoba sangat keras untuk tak kehilangan kesadaran atau menjadi bodoh, um, ya, seperti yang selalu terjadi jika dia memaksakan dirinya hingga taraf tak wajar yang biasanya nyaris berakibat sangat fatal. Ochobot pasti akan memukulnya nanti.

Tapi nanti adalah masalah nanti, sekarang Boboiboy mencoba mencari celah dan mencoba mengeluarkan tenaga seefektif mungkin untuk membantu Kaizo yang jelas-jelas menahan serangan beruntun separuh gila yang dilancarkan Paparom. Paparom memiliki sphera kuasa spesial yang dapat membuat bom muncul dari berbagai arah dan Kaizo harus memfokuskan pertahanannya dengan baik, apalagi mereka jelas harus meminimalisir kehancuran yang mungkin terjadi karena ini wilayah berpenduduk padat. Memang pelindung jagat raya lebih susah daripada menjadi penjahatnya, pikir Boboiboy, meski bukannya dia mendadak ingin menjadi penjahat karena ini.

Samar-samar Boboiboy dapat mendengar erangan marah Kaizo ketika Paparom berucap, tapi dia bungkam. Boboiboy lantas segera berubah menjadi Tanah dan mencoba membentuk pertahanan baik untuk paling tidak meringankan beban Kaizo yang harus melindungi orang-orang di sekitar dan bangunan sekolah.

Dia tak tahu apakah dia harus mengatakannya pada Fang, atau apa Fang mungkin akan percaya.

...

...

"Wow, sudah jadi kapten ya." Paparom membuka dengan ledakan dan sapaan yang sama-sama berbahaya. Kaizo berusaha untuk lebih fokus menendang pantat tua busuk Paparom daripada mendengarkannya.

"Aw, galaknya. Padahal dulu kau tersenyum bodoh dan tertawa-tawa saat menyamar jadi pembersih kapal." Nada nostalgik merambat di untaian katanya, Paparom memegang dagunya yang lebat akan jenggot putih dan seringai menempel kasar di pipi. "Aku nyaris rindu, lho."

"Tetap saja kau tertipu, tua bangka." Balas Kaizo singkat, tangan meninju dan percikan energi mengudara, mencoba memerangkap gerak lingkah Kapten Perompak dengan menghindar dengan lihai, bom seketika menyerbunya dalam satu gerakan. Bomboobot benar-benar merepotkan jika ditambah dengan keahlian Paparom yang sudah terlalu terasah. Kaizo lagi-lagi membentuk dinding-dinding energi berlapis, paling tidak ingin berusaha memenjarakan dirinya dan lawan dalam arena kotak yang mengurangi kemungkinan kehancurkan skala tinggi pada sekitar mereka.

"Hoooo, kau jelas sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Kaizo." Tertawa besar dan kasar, melihatnya membuat Kaizo mendengus jijik. Tapi Perompak itu tak terganggu sama sekali, justru menatapnya lebih, "Sayang sekali adikmu tak sebaik dirimu, eh?"

Kali ini Kaizo melaser tajam, "Apa maksudmu?" Heran dengan arah pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba menunngkik tajam secara asal. Namun Kaizo berusaha tak mengurangi kewaspadaan, mereka masih berhadapan, dengan senjata tergenggam erat di tangan masing-masing dan senyum menungkik tajam di bibir lawan.

"Tentu saja, kalau dia sebaik itu, kau pasti sudah menangkapku waktu itu." Paparom terlihat sangat senang dengan aura kelam yang menguar dari sekujur tubuh Kaizo yang berpendar ungu gelap. Lagi-lagi, tawa buruk rupa menggelegar hingga membuat bola sphera yang menjadi bawahannya bergidik tertahan. "Benar bukan?"

"Siapa sangka? Kelemahan Kapten terkuat TAPOPS adalah adiknya yang lemah."

Sekejap kemudian Kaizo melihat tali bom melilit kakinya dengan sumbu yang menyala. Bola Sphera itu masih bergidik, seluruh tubuhnya bersinar dan ujung jadi tali itu sendiri ada pada bagian tubuh robotik bola sphera tersebut.

Kaizo menutup matanya dan mempersiapkan dinding energi berlapis. Tawa Paparom terdemgar makin menggelegar.

...

...

Tanah sama sekali tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

Karena kini, baru saja ledakan yang sangat besar terdengar dari atas bangunan sekolah tempat baik Kaizo dan Paparom beradu. Ledakan kuning itu mengingatkannya pada amukan Solar dulu. Bahkan sedikit lebih kuat sehingga seluruh bangunan bergetar dan Tanah segera mengusir gadis-gadis teman Fang. Dia jelas tak mau Fang membunuhnya karena lalai. Namun hal yang paling mengejutkan justru karena dinding energi yang melindungi seluruh sekolah dari saat sebelum Kaizo mulai bertarung dengan Paparom perlahan memudar. Dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi gedebuk jatuh yang keras dan semak rambut biru gelap yang bersimbah darah.

Tanah mempersiapkan Golemnya. Dia hanya berharap Fang datang dengan cepat dan membawa rencana.

...

...

Fang jelas bohong kalau dia bilang tak dengar suara ledakan keras yang hingga membuat kemoceng bekas di loteng berjatuhan ke kepalanya. Dia menatap Illubot bimbang.

"Sekarang?"

Robot itu menendang pantatnya. Membuat Fang memisuh dan cepat-cepat mengambil posisi yang telah mereka setujui.

...

...

Kalau Kaizo saja sampai pingsan bersimbah darah, apalagi Boboiboy Tanah yang sudah sangat lelah dengan perubahannya sebelumnya dan sendirian. Golem-Golem berhamburan tiap kali bertemu kontak dengan Paparom dan bola spheranya, sementara Tanah berusaha keras untuk paling tidak membuat Paparom sibuk sambil berharap pertolongan datang secepatnya.

Beberapa kali jatuh dan terpukul tidaklah masalah, tapi jika memang hal ini terus berlanjut maka celakalah dia dan seluruh planet ini. Apalagi jika ternyata Fang sama sekali tidak menemukan bola sphera yang mereja cari.

Baru saja dia mempersiapkan diri untuk ledakan lain dan pukulan keras Paparom yang tak segan-segan pada anak-anak, hingga geraman kucing raksasa yang sangat dikenalinya nyaris membuat Boboiboy sangat terharu dan memeluknya. Cattus merupakan penyelamat dunia bangsa dan negara, Tanah berjanji akan memberikan jatah cokelatnya untuk Cattus sehabis ini karena kucing itu dengan hebatnya menggigit Paparom dan melemparkannya jauh.

"Mana Kapten?" Suara Familiar Fang terdengar dari belakang. Seketika Tanah berbalik untuk menatap penampakan pemuda tanggung dengan celana pendek berdebu dan baju sekolah perempuan yang pitanya sudah dilepas entah ke mana, sarung tangan khasnya sudah terpasang di tangan.

Tanah berusaha menahan tawanya, ini situasi penting dan dia dengan sigap mengembalikan air mukanya jadi khawatir begitu nama Kapten tersebut, "Kapten! Kapten terluka parah di sana!" Tanah menunjuk, Fang melihat ke arah tangannya. Namun pandangannya langsung terfokus lagi pada Paparom yang kembali datang dan berusaha memukul Cattus.

"Jaga dia." Bisik Fang, Tanah mengangguk dan berlari ke arah kapten mereka.

...

...

Cattus masih menggeram sakit ketika akhirnya Harimau Bayang membantunya untuk melepaskan diri dari serangan beruntun Paparom. Fang melangkah mendekat, mempersiapkan elang bayang dan membuat Paparom makin kebingungan dengan serangan berbagai arah.

Tapi Paparom hanya tersenyum senang, bahunya menurun santai dan dia mengembalikan senjata apinya di ikat pinggang. Sangat meremehkan. "Pang." Ucapnya.

"Fang!" Seru Fang kesal, dia sudah muak dengan semua orang yang memanggilnya dengan salah seharian ini.

"Wow, segalak kakakmu, ya?" Paparom sama sekali tak terganggu dengan teriakannya, Cattus menggeram galak dan mencoba menyundul Paparom dengan ganas, Harimau bayang menggigit kaki pria bongsor itu. Tapi dia tetap tersenyum.

"Kulihat kakakmu sangat membanggakanmu." Ungkapnya santai, Fang menatap Paparom galak, tanpa membuang waktu memanggil elang bayang untuk bergabung dalam pesta dan terbang untuk ikut menyerang dalam serangan gabungan.

Saat itulah Paparom berhenti tersenyum.

" _ **Lemah**_ _."_

Bom secara serentak berjatuhan dari atas mereka semua, Fang tersungkur dan mengaduh. Cattus terkena cukup banyak karena ukuran tubuh raksasanya dan berubah mengecil. Harimau Bayang nyatis menangis dan Elang Bayang yang terkena bersama Fang mengepak lemah mencoba terbang. Elang Bayang gagal.

"Cuma segini saja?" Paparom mendekat, kali ini kembali tersenyum. "Lemah sekali! Inikah orang yang membuat Kaizo ikut selemah itu?"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang Kapten!" Beberapa bom meledak di sekitarnya, Fang tak dapat mempertahankan Elang Bayang dan Harimau Bayang.

"Hoooo, aku cukup tahu." Paparom mendekat, mengangkay tubuh Fang kasar dan menghempaskannya. "Kaizo, sangat muda dan berbakat. Menyelinap di kapalku lima tahun lalu dan menghancurkan setengah isinya.

Fang berusaha bangkit, Paparom melemparkan bom besar ke arahnya yang segera meletup.

"Nyaris menangkapku dengan dinding energi berlapis, tapi gagal karena adiknya yang tertangkap bawahanku saat mencoba menyelinap untuk mengikuti kakaknya."

Fang menatap Paparom galak, tapi tubuhnya yang sudah penuh luka tak bisa membalas apapun.

"Dasar, memang lemah."

Pukulan siap meluncur. Fang tak berkedip.

...

...

"A-apa-apaan ini!" Seru Paparom tak percaya, keseimbangannya goyah terseret hisapakan kuat dari angkasa yang merah gelap. Dari atas sana muncullah sesosok besar Naga Bayang dengan mulut menganga, Paparom dengan perlahan bergerak ke atas dalam tarikan kuat.

"Apa yang terjadi!" Masih terguncang, Paparom berseru sekali lagi. Dari kejauhan sesosok berambut ungu gelap berjalan mendekat, serupa dengan yang telah babak belur karena diserang oleh Paparom.

"Kau terserap Naga Bayang. Jadi diamlah dan kalah!" Seru Fang yang terlihat kelelahan meski tak terluka, sementara Fang satunya tetap diam menatap Paparom dengan mata laser galak.

Ilusi. Paparom tersadar, seketika pandangannya mengarah pada Fang babak belur yang memucat dan perlahan melumer menjadi sesosok kucing hitam.

"Kau muncul, dan bekerja sama dengan anak kecil ini." Geram Paparom. Illubot tak menjawab.

Paparom perlahan berada di mulut besar Naga Bayang dan lesdakan besar terjadi. Baik Fang ataupun Ilubot melihat ke arah atas. Dinding energi muncul menutupi ledakan keras itu dan perlahan dinding tersebut turun ke bawah dengan Paparom yang terkurung di dalamnya, bersamaan dengan itu Kaizo yang muncul dipapah dengan seadanya oleh Boboiboy Tanah. Perbedaan tinggi mereka membuat semuanya nyaris menggelikan, tapi tidak ada yang berani mengatakan apapun.

Paparom masih cukup sadarkan diri dan terbatuk keras begitu dinding energi mendekat ke bawah, "Tak buruk." ungkapnya. Kaizo memandangnya tajam, kali ini akhirnya sudah dipapah oleh golem tanah yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Tanah.

"Kau kalah." Pungkas Kaizo final.

"Kau juga." Balas Paparom tak kalah.

Sekejap kemudian, Bomboobot memeluk erat Fang dan meledak. Tanah berteriak dan Kaizo menatap marah Paparom yang pingsan dengan senyuman terukir dalam.

...

...

[ ** _Nantikan_** **_chapter_** **_terakhir_** **_segera_** ]

[Tambahan]

"Daun, jelaskan kenapa kau dan Fang pacaran." Kaizo memincing tajam, dinding ungu mengelilinginya dan Boboiboy yang berkeringat.

"T-tapi Daun sedang tidak ada..."

" ** _Jelaskan_**." Ingatkan Boboiboy untuk tidak memanggil Si Tolol Daun dalam misi penting ekstra berbahaya.

(mereka tidak benar-benar pacaran di sini.)


End file.
